


Как построить карьеру умному троллю

by Eibhleann



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: Тролль Дгыбр считался себя очень умным троллем. Он даже работал на Институт экспериментальной истории. Это – история его карьеры.





	Как построить карьеру умному троллю

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось как фик о второстепенном персонаже из серии книг Свержина. Использованы две прямые цитаты из книги В.Свержина «Крестовый поход восвояси»

**Как получить работу**

_«Кто не умеет говорить, карьеры не сделает»._  
Наполеон I

Тролль Дгыбр считался себя очень умным троллем. Он жил с человечками и не кусал их, а даже слушался. Его учили разбирать закорючки, и он выучил целых десять букв!

— Прогрессивное достижение, — хвасталась Мари-Энн перед своими коллегами.

— Дгыбр — настоящий интеллектуал, — поддакивала вертлявая помощница.

Ин-тел-лек-туал. Вот как! Так Дгыбра еще никто не хвалил. За силу и выносливость, а также за злобность — хвалили. За тонкий ум и чувствующую душу — никогда. Дгыбр растрогался так, что крепко-крепко обнял Мари и ее вертлявую помощницу с непроизносимым именем. Что-то хрустнуло. Наверное, помощница, решил тролль.

— Отпусти, — задушенно прошептала Мари. Помощница слабо ударила рукой по бицепсу. 

Да, Дгыбр — сильный. Мамочка любила его больше всех в кладке. Поэтому он ел много и однажды даже смог победить папу и отогнать его от маминого ужина. За что мамочка ласково ударила Дгыбра по затылку. Потом побежала за папой, потому что папа добывает больше всего мяса. И на весну у Дгыбра были мелкие брат и сестра. Слабая кладка, всего двое. Чтобы не мешать им, Дгыбр ушел на поиски еды так далеко, что однажды не смог вернуться. А ведь, подглядев за людьми, оставлял метки. 

Дгыбр долго блуждал по буреломам и болотам. Настолько долго, что прельстился сомнительной идеей напасть на человеческое жилище, полное ненавистного огня, шума и света.

Людишки выбежали на его рев с маленькими огоньками в руках, а впереди бежал Железный мужчина. Дгыбр прихлопнул его первым ударом лапы, уж больно громко орал. Дгыбр, правда, не хотел его убивать, ни капельки. Он был очень мирным троллем, любил слушать птичек и любоваться луной. Луна была прекрасна, не то, что ее ревнивый, обжигающий муж. Дгыбр даже пел Луне свою песню — настолько он был незлобливым троллем.

Людишки, увидев смерть своего вожака, бросились врассыпную. Взревев на радостях от легкой победы, Дгыбр бросился потрошить людское гнездо как неразумный тролленыш. За что и поплатился пленом. Людишки собрались, нашли крепкие веревки, много-много яркого огня на палке и напали на Дгыбра, когда он доедал курицу. Между прочим, жилистую и невкусную.

На его троллье счастье, его закрыли под землей, подальше от ревнивого солнца. Светило все никак не может простить троллям того, что они любят Луну больше. 

Тролль жил под землей долго-долго, пока женщина не перестал проверять — не издох ли. Дгыбр был умным троллем: он притворился окаменевшим и обманул человеческую самку. 

Поздно ночью, почувствовав зов Луны, тролль разорвал веревки, выбил дверь и убежал в лес. Он спрятался глубоко-глубоко, в темной влажной пещере. Но людишки нашли его и там.

Они взяли с собой много-много факелов (Дгыбр узнал, как называется огонь на палке, подслушав разговор людей), притащили к его логову веток и подожгли их. Они бросались своими палками в ослепленного и оглушенного Дгыбра, кричали и шумели, как настоящие дикие тролли. Когда Дгыбр убежал в свою пещеру, чтобы спрятаться, они побежали за ним. Однако Дгыбр не обезумел, не впал в боевую ярость, как папа, — он затаился в темноте. Он был камнем, он стал камнем. Дгыбр родился не самым крупным в кладке, но стал таковым благодаря своим мозгам. Он умел притвориться, умел обмануть.

Люди становились все неосторожнее: ходили по одному, размахивая факелами так широко, как могли. Дгыбр притаился, отсчитывая про себя (считать его научила мама, как самого способного, и он сам освоил обратный счет): три, два, один… Взмах лапой, затерявшийся под сводом пещеры крик — и на одного человечка стало меньше. Кровь теплой струей оросила лапу Дгыбра. Тролль удовлетворенно кивнул: еще пятеро. И они насторожились, стали звать своего, палками махать. Ну уж нет, у Дгыбра охота!

Тролль облизал лапу. Вкусно, человеческая кровь вкусная. Но не так, как месть. 

Еще один человечек подошел слишком близко. Дгыбр поморщился, когда огонь опалил ему шкуру и завоняло паленой шерстью, но не отстранился. Рывок — и вот вместо одного человечка двое. Аккуратная работа, как папа учил. На зверях, правда, люди им не попадались.

По сравнению с людьми тролль был большим, однако, среди своих — маленьким. Дгыбр аккуратно обошел пещеру и затаился позади двух мужчин. Они вот-вот должны были натолкнуться на половину своего приятеля.

— Смотри, — прошептал один. — Это, что же, Кайл? 

— А вот еще, — второй сделал пару шагов вперед, освещая пол, залитый красным. — Тоже Кайл, его нож, — он поднял с пола человеческое оружие, не больше среднего когтя Дгыбра. И с этим они пытались его поймать? Жалкие человечишки! 

Тролль зарычал и одним махом снес голову тому, что ближе. Второй побелел, как вкусное молоко, которым поила человеческая женщина, и попробовал сбежать. Дгыбр бросился вперед, но только и успел излюбленным папиным приемом откусить, что получилось. Во рту мерзко дергалась нога, а ее бывший обладатель полз на выход. Дгыбр выплюнул гадость — он не зверь, человечину не ест. Мужчина пополз быстрее; если бы он мог, он ускакал бы на своей ноге.

Дгыбр мрачно глянул на человека, осмотрел свое гнездо — какое это логово теперь? Грязно, кровь кругом… И все это люди; дали бы ему корову с теленком! Хотя это он напал на их дом, Дгыбр мог понять, когда люди защищали свой дом. Однако зачем они побежали за ним, в лес? Пришли в пещеру, пугали огнями, вон — на выходе еще полыхает.

Человек полз к выходу, и Дгыбр решил не мешать ему. Оставшиеся двое затаились по примеру самого Дгыбра. Они не слышали в темноте так хорошо, как тролли, но им это и не надо. Люди напали с двух сторон, размахивали факелами и кричали что-то невразумительное. Дгыбр растерялся. Ему стало больно и страшно. Он махал лапами, отпихивая людей, и закрывал лицо от жалящего огня. Тролль помнил: позади еще более страшный огонь. А еще он чувствовал приближение солнца. Дгыбр размахнулся лапой сильнее и, кажется, попал по одному. Или нет, но факел упал, зашипел о кровь и потух. У Дгыбра будто прибавилось сил. Он замахнулся на второго с факелом, человек отскочил. Дгыбр еще раз напал, подбадривая себя рыком, и погнал человечка внутрь пещеры.

На одном из поворотов мужчина поскользнулся на крови, врезался в скалу и упал. Факел выкатился из его рук и продолжал гореть. Дгыбр осторожно подцепил человечка за одежду и оттащил подальше от факела. Потом он взвалил его на плечо и потопал к выходу. Мужчина весил не больше коровы. На выходе из пещеры Дгыбр размахнулся и отправил человека в полет, к своим. Его же должны поймать, так ведь? 

Увидев, как человек упал на середину ели, Дгыбр немного смутился. Он не думал, что стал настолько сильным за время своих странствий. Возможно, он сможет побороться с отцом, как вернется? И даже, думать об этом страшно, выиграть?

Дгыбр радостно осклабился. Надежда на победу над отцом грела. Он повернулся ко второму человеку. Тот выронил камешек, которым пытался вызвать огонь. Ха, неужели он думает, что камни, пращуры троллей, способны дать жизнь огню — их извечному врагу?

Второй человек полетел ниже и не долетел до деревьев. Зато он попал к огню, куда так стремился. Тролль покосился на ползущего человека: кровь широкой лентой тянулась за ним. Не жилец, решил тролль, и не стал бросать человека. Может, и стоило бы, но судя по первому, люди не умеют ловить своих.  
А еще вставало солнце, и Дгыбр поспешил убраться подальше от его лучей. В самом далеком проходе, среди темноты, теней и воды. Из своего места Дгыбр слышал, как люди потихоньку наполнили пещеру, вытащили того парня с откушенной ногой и трупы и убрались.

Тролль едва дождался ночи. Из пещеры он выполз, старательно осматриваясь. Далекая холодная Луна с неодобрением светила Дгыбру. Ей было неприятно, что такой умный и чуткий тролль устроил побоище. Он ведь хотел быть как туссерье — воспитанным, жить среди своих и стабильно питаться. А еще он очень хотел освоить письмо. Мамочка показывала ему три узелка и рассказывала о других, красивых и сложных.

Дгыбр бежал, запутывая следы. Бежал подальше от пещеры, от того, что стал похожим на отца в своей злобе. Бежал от стыда. Он не смел глянуть на враз ставшую далекой и холодной Луну. Если бы не было так важно спрятаться лучше, Дгыбр остановился бы и завыл. Так ему было тоскливо и тошно. Будто обидел мамочку. Она так мечтала, что ее сын, ее Дгыбр сумеет вернуться к туссерье, что он не такой злобный и жестокий, как папа… 

Дгыбру еще не было так тяжко с тех пор, как он прогнал мелкую сестренку от еды и сам все съел. Тогда взгляд мамы ожег, как солнце, а гордый отцовский огладил. На следующий день Дгыбр притащил сестренке много-много рыбы. И чувство ушло, мама улыбнулась, отец привычно нахмурился.  
А что теперь? Людям в поселение не притащишь рыбы. Как рыба, пусть и вкусная, может заменить человека? Даже Дгыбр понимает — никак. Может, поймать и принести им других людей? Сильных, здоровых мужчин, чтобы и работали с желтой-высокой-вкусной, и дома были? 

Дгыбр серьезно задумался. Да, человек вместо человека лучше рыбы. 

Тролль потрусил искать пещеру возле тропы. Ночью, он видел, люди ездят маленькими группками. Если все получится, он принесет человеческим самкам больше мужчин, чем забрал у них.

Дгыбр ждал три ночи, пока не появился подходящий отряд. Всего пять людей, все на конях скачут. Кони — это хорошо, одного-двух можно съесть самому, оставшихся принести вместе с мужчинами. 

С таким хорошим планом Дгыбр ринулся в бой. Он выдернул молодое деревце и, размахнувшись, сшиб в коней двоих. Рыкнув от радости, Дгыбр кинулся вперед. Одна лошадь поскакала вперед, унося человека, но тролль камнем сшиб ее с ног. Человек упал и больше не вставал. Зато остальные пришли в себя. Те, что на конях, слезли с животных и пустили их вскачь. Дгыбр бросал камни, пока смог. Еще две лошади упали, одна напоролась на куст и одна ускакала. Тролль отметил это краем глаза, так как люди с железными палками кинулись на него. 

Какой-то умник зажег факел. Однако им это не помогло: не успела Луна снова скрыться за тучей (она пряталась от него уже третью ночь!), как Дгыбр аккуратно вырубил всех. Пока тролль раздумывал, как половчее связать людей, тот, пытавшийся ускакать, пришел в себя со стоном:

— Что? 

Дгыбр был умным троллем и ужасно любопытным. Он наблюдал за людьми и немножко знал их язык, поэтому сказал:

— Ты — лежи. Я связать и подарить.

— Кому? — мужчина не удивился.

Дгыбр подошел к нему. Присмотрелся. Человек как человек. Волосы темные, на лице растут, одежда неяркая, из блестяшек — кольцо на руке.

— Ты лежи, — повторил Дгыбр и для верности ткнул человека пальцем в грудь.

Мало ли, может, это фейри? Они любят принимать человеческий облик и играть с людьми в странные игры. Фейри поморщился, потер то место, куда попал палец Дгыбра, и спросил:

— Ты съешь нас? 

— Глупый вопрос! — возмутился Дгыбр. Он похож на того, кто ест людей? Они же невкусные: то слишком жилистые, то жиром заплыли. Дгыбр, конечно, любил поесть, но не людей же! Ни мамочка, ни туссерье не ели людей. Папа хвастался, что он ел. Дгыбр не хотел быть похожим на папу. — Я не отец. Я не есть людей! Я вас подарить.

— Кому? 

Дгыбр подозрительно прищурился. Он никак не мог понять, что за странный человек разговаривает с троллем. Обычно все убегали от него, крича «спасайся!» и «тролль!», а этот сидит, пьет из бурдюка и разговаривает.

Так как остальные люди уже были связаны, все живые лошади тоже, Дгыбр решил немного поговорить. Он связал человека и повел его на веревке, остальных забросил на плечо. Сейчас нови короткие, надо успеть к пещере. 

Человек шел медленно, постоянно спотыкаясь и что-то говоря. Дгыбр решил его не слушать, а когда тот в очередной раз упал, взвалил на плечо и просто понес дальше. Солнце уже вставало, а до пещеры идти и идти. 

Ввалившись в пещеру с первыми лучами солнца, Дгыбр бросил людей и лошадей в один угол, разговорчивого в другой, а сам принялся за мертвую лошадь. Она была жилистой, видно, много бегала, однако очень и очень вкусной. Потому что Дгыбр все делал правильно, он подарит людей селению, Луна простит его и заберет это плохое чувство.

В пещере человек снова начал говорить. Дгыбр не хотел спать, зато ему было интересно говорить. Он хотел говорить как можно лучше на человеческом языке, чтобы дома показать мамочке. Она бы им гордилась, не все туссерье знают человеческий язык — а он сам освоил!  
Дгыбр рассказал про долгое путешествие, про мамочку, про селение и про то, как убил четыре человека. Странный человек все спрашивал и спрашивал, вынуждая Дгыбра вспоминать мелкие детали. Во время разговора просыпались другие, правильные, люди. Тролль отправлял их спать легким ударом кулака. Он не отец. Он умеет соизмерять силу.

Расспросив все, что ему хотелось узнать неправильный человек сам начал говорить:

— Дгыбр, если ты принесешь тем людям новых людей, они не обрадуются. 

— Почему? — удивился тролль.

— Ты забрал их близких людей, а приносишь первых попавшихся.

— Вы же хорошие люди! Крепкие, здоровые! — Дгыбр приподнял самого крупного человека, показывая странному. Вон какой большой и сильный, почти как тот, с откушенной ногой.

— Да, но людям не всегда важна сила, — покачал головой странный человек. — Скажи, если бы кто-нибудь забрал у тебя маму и дал взамен неизвестную тролльчиху…

— Никто не заберет у меня мамочку!!! Никто!!! — взревел Дгыбр и ударил кулаком по стене. С потолка посыпалась каменная крошка

— Хорошо, никто не заберет, — покивал странный человек и повел связанными руками, показывая что-то странное. — Но давай представим это. У тебя забрали маму, взамен дали неизвестную самку. Ты бы обрадовался ей? Стал бы считать мамой?

— Нет! — громыхнул Дгыбр.

— Вот и люди из селения не примут этих мужчин как своих мужей.

Дгыбр задумался. И чем эти люди плохи? Такие же, как те, что напали на Дгыбра. Если эти не подходят, может, подойдут другие? Если же среди людей лучшие?

— А других?

— Нет, другие тоже не подойдут.

И то верно. Дгыбр не променял свою мамочку ни на какую другую тролльчиху, будь она хоть вождем туссерье! 

— Что делать? — спросил он тоскливо.

— Отпустить нас, — тут же предложил странный человек.

— Нет. 

— Смотри, либо ты нас отпускаешь сейчас, либо нас отпускают те люди, просят помочь в борьбе с троллем, мы находим тебя и убиваем. Я всё про тебя знаю и устрою подходящую ловушку.

— Ах ты человек! — кинулся на странного Дгыбр.

Вот так и верь после этого людям. Особенно странным, которым от тебя на первый взгляд ничего не надо. 

Человек отпрыгнул, крутнулся на месте, и оказалось, что руки у него свободные. Он их тут же поднял вверх, показывая: вот он я, беззащитный.

— У меня есть что тебе предложить, — скороговоркой выпалил человек. 

Дгыбр сначала так и не понял, что он сказал. Он, конечно, умный тролль и речь человеческую понимает, однако не так быстро. Тролли — они основательные, степенные, вдумчивые. Они не стрекозы-феи, чтобы с места на место перескакивать.

— Говори, — сжал кулаки Дгыбр.

Человек заговорил. Он предложил троллю работу. В настоящем институте, где есть ученые. Они помогут друг другу: ученые разгадают, почему он каменеет от солнца (великая тайна, Дгыбр и так может рассказать!), а Дгыбр научится читать по-человечески, узнает много-много. Больше, чем самый ученый туссерье! 

И тогда никто, никакой вожак стаи не сможет выгнать Дгыбра и его мамочку из стаи. 

и как ее не потерять? ...  
Если человек не умеет работать, его переводят на другую работу  
С. Крытый  
Как уже говорилось, Дгыбр считал себя очень умным троллем. Он даже умел читать — различал 10 букв, и считать — складывал и вычитал в пределах тридцати. Даже Мари-Энн говорила, что он умный и быстрообучаемый для тролля его возраста. Впрочем, Дгыбр считал себя очень молодым троллем, у него даже гона еще не было. Его когти были маленькими, не больше человеческих ножей.

Дгыбр очень любил учиться. И вовсе не потому, что заняться в Институте было нечем. Да, его как тролля — по-тен-ци-аль-ную, то есть возможную, угрозу — не выпускали наружу. Дгыбр — мирный и смирный, на людей нападать не будет, однако и стоять, когда на него нападают сотрудники с мечами, тоже не станет. Следовательно, Дгыбр проводил все время в лаборатории. Ситуация не самая приятная, Дгыбру не хватает Луны, зато он может учиться столько, сколько нужно.

Только не подумайте, он не животное какое-нибудь, чтобы жить в клетке! Нет, он нормальный сотрудник! Ему сделали настоящую уютную пещеру и проложили ход в лабораторию, где не было окон, а яркий свет шел из лю-ми-нес-цент-ных ламп. Лампы были неприятны для чувствительных тролльих глаз. Однако Дгыбр к ним привык, ведь Мари-Энн нужны были эти лампы. Она без очков ничего не видела и в темноте не ориентировалась. Да и исследования в темноте не проводились. В общем, свет был нужным, поэтому Дгыбр привык к нему.

Дгыбру нравилось в Институте. Он выучил много-много новых слов: сложных, красивых и полезных. Он познакомился с интересными людьми: с Мари-Энн и ее дочкой Софи. Еще больше людей Дгыбр знал из рассказов Мари-Энн и ее вертлявой помощницы. Увы, мало кто решался придти в гости к троллю, а он очень любил разговаривать. У Дгыбра даже появился друг — маленькая Софи.

Она такая крошечная и такая умная. Даже Мари-Энн не такая умная. Но Софи не может работать в лаборатории, пока ей не исполнится 18 и она не получит диплом. Диплом — это такая бумажка, без которой не берут на работу. Дгыбру нельзя получить диплом, потому что в человеческих институтах может учиться только человек. Когда Софи получит свой самый красный в мире диплом, она будет работать в лаборатории и обязательно разгадает тайну мутации Дгыбра. Она ведь уже изучает «превращение белковой структуры во фторсиликоновую». Дгыбр был пока что не таким умным, чтобы понять эти слова, и все равно знал, из-за чего он каменеет. Эту историю ему рассказала мамочка. Сам тролль много-много раз пересказывал ее Софи. Всё, что с них происходит, из-за ревности Солнца к могучим троллям.

Когда-то давно именно тролли защитили красавицу Луну, когда Солнце, разозлившись, хотел ее ударить. Однако тролли встали на защиту своей госпожи и вышвырнули Солнце. Солнечные лучи не пробивались сквозь толстую кожу, и он не мог испепелить троллей. Тогда Солнце раздобыл мощное заклинание, и смог превратить с помощью своего света живое в камень. Однако защитников у Луны было так много, что они все же выкинули Солнце из ночи. Обиженный муж еще не раз рвался к своей жене, пока Луна сама не вышла ему навстречу. Горюя о троллях, она сказала, что поговорит с Солнцем и за это он расколдует стражников. И пока они — Солнце и Луна — вместе, каменный тролль снова может стать живыми.

Софи история нравилась, однако она хотела изучить сам механизм превращения. Дгыбр обиделся — он не станет выходить на сражение с Солнцем только ради ее прихоти. Он очень любит Софи, она настоящий друг и станет лучшим ученым. Однако ей придется обойтись без превращения Дгыбра в живую статую. Дгыбр очень и очень хотел бы ей помочь, но и у него есть планы. А если Дгыбр станет статуей, он никак не поможет своей матушке вернуться в стаю и в поселение. Никак.

Солнце и Луна часто ссорятся и редко мирятся. Его мама может просто не дождаться возвращения своего храброго и умного сына из заклинания Солнца.

Объяснив все это подробнейшим образом Софи и слушающей их Мари-Энн, Дгыбр счел, что конфликт улажен. На солнце его выводить не будут, а кровь и кусочки кожи Дгыбр и так давал для исследований. Он очень умный тролль, понимает, что людям надо все проверить, записать умными словами и за-до-ку-мен-ти-ро-вать.

С Софи они играли каждый день. Она, как и Дгыбр, училась читать и считать. Иногда у Дгыбра получалось выполнить задание лучше, нежели Софи! Софи совсем-совсем не обижалась. Пока что только письмо не давалось троллю. Подумав, он вообще отказался учиться человеческому письму. У туссерье совершенно другой вид письма, они узелки на толстых разноцветных нитках завязывают. Красиво получается. Мама показывала немножко, — все, что вспомнила. Пока Дгыбр был маленьким, он играл с ними. Потом отец порвал все узоры, и мама перестала пытаться научить его.

С Софи и Мари-Энн было интересно. Они рассказывали сказки и охотно слушали самого Дгыбра. Вертлявая помощница тоже рассказывала истории про краски и красивые тряпки, но они были такими скучными! Дгыбр — самец, ему женские штучки не интересны. Вертлявая помощница этого не понимала. Хотя Дгыбр не раз ей это говорил. Или она считала его безмолвной глыбой оживших камней? А Софи рассказывала нормальные истории — про рыцаря и шута с лисьим именем, про начальника-сороку. А у Мари-Энн даже истории про пошив одежды для остальных сотрудников Института были не такими скучными, как у вертлявой помощницы. Пропавшая грудь взволновала Дгыбра. Он даже хотел пойти поискать ее, однако Софи отговорила. 

— Не найдем, — вздохнула она тогда. — Эта грудь — нужная вещь. Вор ни за что не признается.  
И все же иногда Дгыбр скучал. Невыразимо, не понимая, он скучал по своим лесам, по открытому воздуху.

— Хочется увидеть Луну, — тоскливо вздыхал он в редкие дни апатии.

— Потерпи, скоро пойдем, — утешала его Софи, и они правда выходили.

По вечерам выбирались в парк. Софи садилась на плечо и Дгыбр катал ее. Ему совсем не сложно побыть лошадкой для милой Софи. Мари-Энн почти не опасалась отпускать ребенка с Дгыбром. Они с Софи и Мари-Энн были друзьями. У Дгыбра было большое тело и большое сердце. Всю свою любовь он отдала Софи и Мари-Энн: они стали его стаей. Иногда, лежа в своей пещере, Дгыбр мечтал о том днем, когда заберет Мари-Энн и Софи, они отправятся к мамочке Дгыбра, а затем — к туссерье. Мари-Энн будет изучать туссерье, ведь эти тролли еще интересней Дгыбра. Да, Дгыбр признавал, что не идеален, и что есть существа гораздо лучше и совершеннее, чем он.

Вместе с тем умный Дгыбр понимал: ни Софи, ни Мари-Энн не пойдут с ним. Их место — здесь, под белым светом ламп, в белых халатах. Они любят Дгыбра, но не настолько, чтобы пойти с ним. Они ведь остались в Институте ради отца Софи — оперативника в одном из сопределов. Он так же редко бывал дома, как и отец самого Дгыбра, однако любил свою семью не в пример больше. Всегда привозил им подарки, старался больше времени проводить с ними. 

В редкие дни отпуска мужа Мари-Энн не появлялась в лаборатории. Дгыбр скучал, а вертлявая помощника трещала, как сорока, по телефону, ничего не делая. Ему была так скучно и одиноко, что Дгыбр даже попросил, чтобы их с отцом Софи познакомили. По случаю оперативник заглянул в лабораторию, презрительно посмотрел на Дгыбра и велел Мари-Энн усилить защиту. Будто Дгыбр был неразумным троллем и мог напасть на любимую Мари-Энн и вырвать ей глотку своими зубами! Глупость какая! А еще этот оперативник запретил Софи приближаться к «подопытному», будто Дгыбр ничего не понимает. Он думал, что все большие и грозные — тупые и любят убивать.

Однако Дгыбр не разбил этому оперативнику голову о стену, как хотелось. Его маленькие мозги отвратительно смотрелись бы среди уютной белизны лаборатории. Серые на белом, как мерзкое пятно посреди листа бумаги. Дгыбр только зарычал на него и медленно, угрожающе двинулся к оперативнику. Сей самец мало то, что завизжал (чего не сделала даже Софи при первом знакомстве!), так еще и спрятался за Мари-Энн! Дгыбр презрительно на него фыркнул — это оперативник? — и вернулся на свое место. Он тогда выбрал самую большую и красивую книгу и принялся ее читать, демонстративно не глядя на мерзкого трусливого человечка. Как такой трус может быть мужем умной Мари-Энн? Отцом храброй Софи, прыгнувшей на него с лабораторным пинцетом? Жалкий человечишка!

Однако Мари-Энн и Софи его любили, поэтому в редкие визиты все дни проводили с ним, оставив лабораторию и заботу о Дгыбре на вертлявую помощницу. Иногда, довольно часто, Дгыбр сомневался, что у нее вообще есть мозги. 

Именно помощница отправила его в то путешествие, из-за которого он стал таким. Дгыбр ее не винил. У нее не было напора, чтобы сопротивляться начальству, как у Мари-Энн. Да еще и начальство было как-то связано с местной королевой. Как Дгыбр понимал, королева — что-то вроде вожака, а ее представитель — тот, кто выполняет волю королевы.

Камера перехода с ее большой красной кнопкой не впечатлила Дгыбра. Он уже видел такое, когда пришел в Институт работать, учиться и жить. Выполнив все необходимые требования, Дгыбр вышел наружу. Перед ним раскинулась роскошная пещера со сталактитами и сталагмитами, а вдали рокотало море. Дгыбр втянул носом воздух — много-много соленой воды, как и рассказывала Софи, а еще какие-то люди проходили здесь недавно. 

Дгыбр еще раз понюхал воздух. Да, так и есть. Не какие-то, а люди Института. Оперативники. От них всегда так пахнет: едва уловимый запах чего-то далекого и пыли. Так пах тот странный человек, приведший Дгыбра сюда. Так пах муж Мари-Энн и те редкие оперативники, заглядывавшие в лабораторию ради флирта с вертлявой помощницей. Заодно они щекотали себе нервы присутствием рядом с Дгыбром. Специально для них он разыгрывал представление «глупый и сильный тролль». Вертлявая помощница таким образом проверяла своим кавалером. Дгыбру же совсем не сложно помочь ей, пусть она и надоедливая. 

Дгыбр радостно взревел, предвкушая знакомство с новыми людьми. Пусть это будут правильные оперативники, настоящие. И если не получится разговора, тогда пусть будет хорошая драка — то, что надо после разочарований в муже Мари-Энн, глупой обиды Софи из-за невозможности выходить на Солнце и скуки. Насколько Дгыбр мог слышать, оперативники настраивались на драку. 

Дгыбр выломал подходящий сталактит, вздохнул и вывалился под ласковый взгляд Луны.

— Может, он уже привык к людям? — с робкой надеждой прошептал один из оперативников. 

«Привык я, привык», — хотелось сказать Дгыбру, но он сдержался. Вертлявая помощница, пусть и глупый ученый, однако хорошая женщина. Она уговаривала Дгыбра подыграть оперативникам, помахать палкой и порычать, чтобы создать нужную ат-мос-фе-ру. То есть помирить их. Она просила представить, что у Дгыбра — первое оперативное задание. К тому же, он не просто выйдет наружу, а в один из сопределов, увидит море и вообще… От перс-пек-тив вертлявая помощница закатывала глаза и говорила с придыханием. А Дгыбр? Что Дгыбр? Ему было скучно, тоскливо и обидно. К Мари-Энн приехал трусливый муж, и она забрала Софи из лаборатории. Хотя девочка совершенно не хотела уходить.

Дгыбр постоял на месте, с силой вдыхая соленый воздух носом. Небо бледнеет. Значит, свирепый муж Луны несется. И почему прекрасные женщины выбирают ничтожных мужей? “Хватит отдыхать”, —сказал себе Дгыбр, повернулся к засевшим оперативникам и вперевалку затопал вперед, потрясая отломанным здесь же в пещере острым сталактитом. Вроде бы свою роль он играл на «отлично», как лучшие актеры. Пусть он и не видел ни одного спектакля.

Затем оперативники устроили целое представление из ярких взрывов. Если бы это был красивый фейерверк, который ему однажды показывала Софи, Дгыбр даже обрадовался бы. Он не такой трусливый, как соплеменники. К яркому свету он привык в лаборатории.  
Однако взрывавшееся нечто было громким и шумным, еще и воняло. Дгыбр всерьез обиделся. Неужели только он думал, что это все игра и тренировка? Люди были настроены убить его и покалечить. Оперативники, одним словом.

Волна непонятного чувства поднялась в Дгыбре. Он приготовился нападать на людей из института, когда непонятные штуки перестанут шуметь. Что за недостойные люди! Все! Поголовно! Никакого ума, выдержки, понятливости. Не то, что прекрасные Мари-Энн и Софи. Даже вертлявая помощника умнее лучшего из оперативников. 

Дгыбр почувствовал желание вернуться в лабораторию. Да и Солнце уже было близко: край неба наливался зарей, и последние минуты перед восходом мелькали слишком быстро. Солнце рвалось к защитнику своей прекрасной жены. Он так и не мог успокоиться, не уничтожив всех троллей, что когда-то помешали ему увидеться с ней. 

Дгыбр никак не мог допустить собственного окаменения, у него были планы и пер-спек-ти-вы! Луна, как настоящая женщина, редко снисходила до провинившегося мужа, поэтому быть Дгыбру камнем еще долго.

Оперативники бросили в него очередной пакет. Дгыбр видел, что он последний, и приготовился рвать людишек на части. Да! Он рванул за одним, потом за вторым, снова за первым… Ну что же это такое? Он никак не мог решить, как на той давней охоте, когда отец окончательно разочаровался в нем!

Дгыбр бросил свое оружие и помчался к пещере. И… застрял! Как же так! Как он мог застрять?

Камень пещеры стал союзником Солнцу. Дгыбр всей кожей чувствовал, как ревнивый муж подбирается все ближе. Оперативники что-то кричали за его спиной, толкали его копьями вперед. Как же он ошибся в них, они ведь помогают ему забраться внутрь! Хорошие все-таки оперативники. Исключение из правила. Наверное, это рыцарь с шут с лисьим именем — кумиры Софи.

Дгыбр всеми лапами цеплялся за выступы, когтями рыл землю вперед, но… никак не мог пройти. Неужели он потолстел из-за шума? Выглянувшее Солнце едва коснулось его задних лап, не став тратить силы на столь ничтожного противника. Дгыбр почувствовал, как его тело становится камнем. От пяток и до последнего когтя на руках. Медленно и неотвратимо.

Дгыбр заревел изо всех сил, жалуясь на вопиющую несправедливость, грозя карами вертлявой помощнице и глупым оперативникам, не могущим ни поговорить нормально с троллем, ни поддержать игру. Дгыбр звал понимающую Мари-Энн. Только она могла помочь ему. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы в эти мгновения маленькая Софи была с ним.

Окаменение продвигалось дальше и дальше, и вскоре Дгыбр стал статуей. Живой, все понимающей статуей. Теперь Софи может сколько угодно изучать «превращение белковой структуры во фтор-си-ли-ко-но-вую». Лучше бы она хоть иногда читала ему.

Дгыбр надеялся изо всех сил, что маленькая Софи вспомнит историю про Солнце. И что Мари-Энн, как всегда, послушает ее, и они будут читать и рассказывать ему разные-разные истории. А если не будут… Каждый «тролль петрум метаморфус», другими словами — превращающийся в камень тролль, был когда-то туссерье. Они поглупели, проведя много времени взаперти своих тел и мозгов, стали злыми и яростными, как отец, забыли науку предков. Новые туссерье — слабые потомки древних, Солнце пощадило их тогда, а Луна даровала силы противиться заклинанию. 

Дгыбр, как умный тролль и потомок разделенных троллей, мечтал, что Софи не забудет его рассказы и не даст самому Дгыбру потерять знания.

Дгыбр так мечтал вернуться с мамочкой домой, в поселение, доказать всем туссерье, что превращающихся троллей можно обучить. А теперь… теперь мечта снова откладывалась на долгое-долгое время, Дгыбру нужно сосредоточиться на другом: как не потерять себя в заточении собственного тела.

… А оперативники оказались не такими уж глупыми. Тот, с лисьими повадками, принес специальный порошок, вернувший Дгыбра к жизни. 


End file.
